Team Rocket's revenge
by Leone the Infernal
Summary: Have you ever wondered why was TR failing? They didn't have a mentor,someone to train them.When they find one,they improve dramatically and wipe out the twerps!Oneshot.very violent,cruel story that encourages evil deeds.Review please!


_**Team Rocket takes revenge**_

_**WARNING !!!**_

**This story is ****not recommended**** for those**

**who feel any sympathy for Ash & co.,**

**those who can't stand ****violence ****and ****cruelty**

**those ****should not read**** this story because**

**it can produce a traumatic experience**

Part one

**Team Rocket had started one of their usual days by thinking how to steal Pikachu.They didn't have any new ideas **

**so,they started to go through the old ones(disguises,smoke bombing,giant robots,digging holes...)**

**Jessie, do you have an idea?˝ asked James nervously.˝The only thing I can think of is digging a giant hole and covering it with leafs.˝said Jesse.˝We're artists in diggin' holes and coverin' 'em up.˝ proudly said Meowth.So, they decided to dig a hole and wait for the twerps to show up(someone told them where are twerps).An hour later, they spotted their targets walking towards the trap not knowing what will happen.˝Aaaaaah!˝ the twerps screamed in unison,while falling into the hole.After a little bit of giggling, the famous motto started:**

**Prepare for trouble!**

**Make it double!**

**To protect the world from devastation**

**To unite all peoples within our nation **

**To denounce the evils of truth and love**

**To extend our reach to the stars above **

**Jessie !!!**

**James !!!**

**Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!**

**Surrender now or prepare to fight!**

**(Meowth) Dat's right!**

**The twerps weren't surprised and they immediately tried to climb up and defeat TR.**

**˝You're going to pay for this!!!˝ Ash said angrily and confident that he will defeat them,he hoped to finally get rid of them.**

**˝Blast'em into the sky!˝ Misty and Brock cheered supportively.**

**Jesse didn't have to call for Wobbuffet as he was already outside.Ash called for Pikachu who was also angry at TR : ˝Pikachu,Thundershock!˝ ˝Piikaaachhuuuu!˝ 2 lightnings were aimed at Team Rocket.**

**Jesse calmly commanded:˝Mirror coat!˝ Pikachu had to dodge his own attack but then James chose Weezing and screamed loudly:˝Smog !!¨As everyone caughed and couldn't see nothing because of the huge amount of smog,TR stole Pikachu.But they were too slow in their retreat and Cyndaquil fried the balloon gas tank and caused it to explode.Team Rocket screamed:˝Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaaain!˝**

Part two 

**Team Rocket felt terrible after getting beaten by the twerps again and were prepared to be fired.They sat on a bench outside the TR Headquarters and tried to figure out why they can't beat Ash.James said:˝Maybe we should quit Team Rocket.We are of no use to the Boss.˝ said James sadly.**

**Jesse and Meowth screamed:˝Are you insane?? We're not quittin' TR,just because there is a very,very lucky twerp that beats us with his rodent pest!!˝ ˝But he's well trained and we have no one to train us.˝ whimpered James.Then they realized that they need guidance of an experienced member to succeed.Half an our later, a tall man with scars on his face approached.˝I am Mortimer˝,he introduced himself. ˝ Why did you come?˝,all 3 Rockets asked in fear.˝ ˝I was sent by theBoss to train you properly.I worked as a member of the team for a very long time,and the Boss believes that I can improve your skills.˝ I have seen you fighting against that boy,you have a lot of talent.˝ He was serious.But,you will have to work very hard if you want to win against him,do you agree to come with me? The 3 Rockets thought for a minute and said:˝We agree!˝ They have made the decision that will change their lives forever. The training was exhausting both physically and mentally.**

**Main training principles were:**

**1.You must work as a team and have confidence in your partners' abilities!**

**2.You must never quarrel over unimportant things,that would break your single-mindedness!**

**3.Take your time and carefully plan your operations and STICK to the plans!**

**4.If you think you can't win in a battle,****PLAY DIRTY****! Plant traps,drug or sleep your victims,just make sure that it works!**

**5.DON'T be merciful or your victims could try to revenge,****KILL ****I repeat ****KILL ****your victims!!!**

**The training included:Pokemon battle training,jogging,weight lifting,solving puzzles,**

**using disguises,planning of heists,advanced burglary...**

**In the end they had to take a Team Rocket Official skill test for which they have studied hard.**

**Then,after they have passed it,they created a devious and clever plan which intention was ****murder the twerps and take revenge**

**After approximately 3 months Team Rocket finally got Mortimer's permission to take ****revenge ****on the twerps.They knew where twerps were going(that informant again) so they prepared their ****infernal plan.****The secret was that Meowth managed to persuade Jigglypuff to sing on command while promising him a singer career.He wrote a contract which included a written promise of Jigglypuff's future career.All that Jigglypuff had to do is to put his paw into a bottle of ink and make a fingerpriint,after Meowth did the same thing.Later,he really fulfilled his promise and Jigglypuff had some very successful tournees.The wicked ambush was set,and they were waiting for the very much hated trio to come.Ash,Misty and Brock were heading for Blackthorn City when a balloon landed.Twerps immediately recognized it.It was the TR Meowth-like balloon.The ballon crew jumped out and assumed the typical TR pose.**

**˝Here's our new motto,you'll hear it for the first and the last time!˝ Jesse,James and**

**Meowth said in a magnificent tone but with a lot of malice in it.**

**Prepare for massacre!**

**But, before that,torture!**

**To protect the world from twerp domination**

**To have all peoples say yes to your annihilation**

**To force all people to forget truth and love**

**To extend your scream to the stars,high above**

**Jesse!!!**

**James!!!**

**Mortimer!!!**

**Team Rocket kills and plants the seed of fright!**

**Surrender now,or we'll kill you out of sight!**

**(Meowth) :Dat's right!**

**˝You will meet our secret weapon and probably think of it as a very strange choice but**

**we find it very wicked to use it as a weapon.It'll be the perfect,tragical,ironical,and yet**

**brutal end to your lives and our miseries.˝,said the gang confidently and evilly.**

Pi-pikachu –pi ? (Do they ever give up ?) **Ash said:˝Give it up,you'll lose anyway!˝**

**But then,everyone in TR put soundblockers on their ears and Jigglypuff came out from behind the bushes,what horrified the twerps as their mouth and eyes stood wide open at the little fluffy Pokemon who started to sing his lullaby what made twerps go asleep.After the song Jigglypuff scribbled on their faces and then left the scene of an incoming massacre.Then came the most horrid part:after they had stolen all the Pokemon from the twerps,they opened a large box they asked for.That box which Mortimer gave them contained:electroshockers,chainsaws,few bottles of sulphuric acid and 3 steel rods.It was intended for a long and painful revenge.But somehow, they almost violated the 5. rule,their consciences protested,despite all defeats they couldn't do it.Mortimer asked:˝What is it ? If you let them live,they could become your nightmare again.Kill them and you will never have to fear them.˝ Mortimer said in a commanding tone of voice.**

**Between constant fear and calm future,they chose the other option, taking the hot steel rods they have heated on Magmar's flame(Mortimer had a Magmar),they started sizzling twerps and causing burns all over them.They were scalding their bodies with electroshockers and finally mutilated their faces with H****2****SO****4****,remembering all those times they got blasted in the air.Only Mortimer did not want revenge,because the twerps did nothing evil to him.After they had finished the bodies were covered with burns,mutilated.After that, Mortimer called the Boss to tell him the news.˝Excellent,you have made me proud.The only thing that's bad is that my son didn't join us,he had to die.His actions had left you and me no choice but to kill him.This is a great victory for us,you have done a great job and I'm giving you a holiday.Go back to the HQ and we'll discuss about your holiday and very likely,a promotion combined with a big raise.˝ the Boss said happily,in a relief and hope that they could be useful to the Team Rocket. Jesse,James and Meowth all said very excitedly:˝A promotion? A holiday? A raise? Woo-hoo!!˝ Mortimer was pleased too, he knew that he'd trained them well.**

**The bodies,who were almost beyond recognition were found by some farmers.When the news reported that their children have been massacred,families immediately tried to find the murderers but never succeeded to find anything connected to them.At the funeral was almost everyone of their kin,and some Gym-leaders which were close friends to them.The epitaph says:**

_**˝Here lie 3 fighters for justice,3 true friends to everyone,**__**3 innocent children who devoted **__**their lives to**__**Pokemon training.We will always remember them.˝**_

**That's how the lives of 3 brave Pokemon trainers:Ash Ketchum,Misty Williams and Brock ended.**

**After this event Team Rocket had no problems in beating their opponents,they always get their prey. They still work with Mortimer,and frighten Pokemon trainers everywhere they go. For the end here's a valuable lesson:**

_**Don't try to stop Team Rocket or you'll end like the twerps!!!**_


End file.
